mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles
On this page, you may nominate and vote on articles to be the wiki's next Featured Article. *To nominate an article, simply write your nomination under the Nominees section and sign your post. A nomination is equal to a vote, and it's one nomination per person. Only registered users may nominate articles. *To encourage variety, an article can be nominated two months in a row, but it must then not be nominated for one month, after which it is open to nomination again. Also, the same user may not nominate the same article in consecutive months. *To vote, simply sign with # ~~~~ under the nominees to indicate your support. You may vote for only one article, unless there are at least five articles nominated, in which case you may vote for two. You can change votes to another nominee at any time, until the selection date. **'Voting may only begin once there are at least three nominees.' **Anonymous users may vote for Featured Article nominees; however, they only count as half a vote. If there is a tie for the most votes in this situation, the nominee with more registered user votes will be selected. **If aside from (or even following) the above point there is still a tie, the nominee which received its final vote first will be selected. **The final decision if any further complications arise lies with the admin making the update. *You can comment on the nominees in the designated section, but be warned that any claims of supporting a nominee do not count until you sign under the nominees section. Here are some things to consider when nominating: Is the article detailed and easily comprehensible? Does it have any red links or links to redirects or disambiguation pages? If so, can these links be fixed? Does the article have a good number of images? Enough to be illustrative, but not too many. Does it look tidy? If your article has any problems with the above criteria, please either refrain from nominating it, or make improvements to bring the quality up to a better standard. Remember that the Featured Article is intended to represent the best this wiki has to offer, not just a popularity contest. __TOC__ July 2013 Comments Yeah we seriously need to get on our game here, and replace that massively spoiler article. 18:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) June 2013 May 2013 April 2013 }]] } 21:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Tavrisprite - A semi-serious nomination, nominating just to open up voting but it is short enough that if it becomes a serious contender that it is short enough clear up without too many issues. - The Light6 (talk) 11:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Comments A 413-themed suggestion might be nice, though as ever, it should not be the driving reason behind a nomination. That said, if anyone wants to do massive cleanup on John's article (and I do mean massive) over the next month, he may be a good choice. The 413 article is unlikely ever to look presentable enough for FA, as it's just a huge list :Well it's now April. Any ideas? 03:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I believe as John wasn't brought up to scratch and Tavrisprite was a non-serious nomination by myself to open voting, which I did so SN could vote for cherub, which he never did, and since that is your nomination I doubt you will have a problem with that? - The Light6 (talk) 03:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course, I think it's a great page 03:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :A vote for the Cherub page from me. I think it's a nice looking page with well written content. Rabbeseking (talk) 04:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) |} March 2013 }]] } 18:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Comments Well, I've just completed a very substantial rewrite of the Lil Cal article, and it is now almost perfectly fit for featuring. Ideally, it could do with a few more MSPA links, and possibly one or two well-chosen images, as well as a better image to replace the current one of Dirk's room. Other than that, it's good to go. Hee hee |} February 2013 January 2013 }]] } 21:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) *Class - recommended due to Bitterlime's wonderful new templates and The Light6's passive/active scale 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) *Alterniabound - The Light6 (talk) 18:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) # 17:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Comments Just going to start this up so we have a featured article next month. } 15:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I really can't support a nomination of English while the page has broken javascript, the featured article is something we want to show off, and much as there is a bunch of infomation, it still is broken. - The Light6 (talk) 15:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :So that's happening to you too? -- } 15:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It's happening to everyone - Forum:Tabber broken - though until recently it only effect the Oasis skin (e.g. like 95% of the wiki's visitors) but it seems it has moved up to Monobook too. - The Light6 (talk) 15:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Except the tabber is still broken on his page. Someone simply removed the title template. - The Light6 (talk) 05:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion revoked 05:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) How about we feature a problem sleuth related article for a change? Or do we want to stick featuring articles relating to the current adventure? 21:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :If you can find a Problem Sleuth article that's suitably impressive, feel free to nominate it. 06:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Crap I forgot I was going to reply to this. But yes, Problem Sleuth articles should be fine, and I would even recommend that one should be featured. However given that most of the articles are old they probably don't match current standards. If anyone can find a suitable one, or is willing to revamp one to make it suitable than feel free to suggest it. Speaking of revamping, I don't think my revamp of the sprite article will be done in time, though I did a bunch of work on the Alterniabound article yesterday, if I finish that off in time I might nominate that. - The Light6 (talk) 07:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Did an overhaul of Alterniabound so nominating that, it still needs a few touchups but they should be done by the end of the month. And with that there are three nominations and voting opens. - The Light6 (talk) 18:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) On the Class article nomination, I am currently predicting some exposition on the Maid class (and its counterpart) in a week or two. So I guess it might be good to have it featured when that info is revealed, or it might be better to feature it next month instead of having a big shake up in the middle of the month. Of course that all depends on whether my prediction holds up (I am posting it on the Class talk page). - The Light6 (talk) 16:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I think class definetly deserves a feature, but I agree with the light6 that this month may be bad timing. Especially since we also might get to see the prince, rogue and page sprites soon, which would help giving the page a more unified look. So ideally I would like to feature class once that happened. - 17:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) All good points. Wouldn't want to rescind my nomination now though, as people have started voting. I suppose I'll just leave it up there. Or maybe change it? 22:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) |} December 2012 November 2012 October 2012 September 2012 }]] } 20:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Ancestors' - Really helpful article with tons of information, enough pictures too, and basically a clean and well-made article. Cakeosaurus (talk) 09:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 16:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments Note that Doc Scratch is not eligible for nomination this month Hey kids! It's that time again! SN critiques the FA nominations! *canned applause* *Dave, hmm. At absolutely literal face value, I would say his page does indeed have a good number of pictures. The problem is that they are haphazardly placed, most lack captions, and they aren't always obviously pertinent to the section they end up next to. So that would need considerable tidying. I also count a grant total of ten MSPA links on his entire page (not counting the infobox), which is nowhere near adequate for a major character. It's not a bad article by any means, but it most certainly could be better. *Ancestors. I tidied up Redglare and Mindfang's sections a little bit a while back. I've been meaning to give a similar treatment to the other ten. I should have a look at that in the next week or so, get it sorted in this quiet period before A6I3 hits us and makes more distractions. It certainly has the potential to be an excellent article once I, or someone else for that matter, give(s) it the once over with a broomkind editor specibus. *Circumstantial simultaneity. Seriously? Which retard nominated that? Also I'm not sure how best to deal with the anon vote. We certainly don't have a rule against it, but it might count as less than a full vote if we're still tied on votes come the end of the month. I'll have to discuss that with my fellow staff :I've now thoroughly broomed the Ancestors page. Image neatening, a lot of repeated links removed, and the trivia section split into two rather more useful headings. It could probably do with a couple of extra MSPA links, mind you. Anyone who wants to take care of that is welcome, and encouraged, to do so |} August 2012 }]] } 20:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Comments Debating whether to nominate Circumstantial Simultaneity again... hmm, FFWiki has a rule about no article being nominated two months in a row. I think we'll be less strict than that, but... I will add a similar rule now. Which will mean I can't nominate CS this month Okay, so, critique time. Hemospectrum... yeah, okay, it's a pretty good article, if subject to some controversy lately. But dream self is actually kind of poor. Most of the images are not relevant; we certainly should not have a column of them down one side of the page (note to self, get back to work on writing the MoS), and a gallery would probably be far more suitable for showing the kids' and trolls' dream selves, rather than cramping together two sets of four messily at the top. Also the page could do with a lot more links to HS pages than it has currently. So yeah, long story short, I personally think the dream self article is not up to standard at the moment |} July 2012